High fluid pressure cleaning equipment has been utilized to direct cleaning solutions to the surfaces to be cleaned. A cleaning apparatus having a spinner assembly to discharge fluid under pressure to a desired location is disclosed by Petsch in U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,019. The spinner assembly has a tubular shaft rotatably mounted in a sleeve bearing. The shaft carries long arms through which high pressure fluid flows and is discharged through nozzles attached to the outer ends of the arms. The arms reach high RPM rates due to the movement of the high pressure fluid through the arms and out angled orifices in the nozzles of the cleaning apparatus. At times the shaft is displaced laterally and vibrates from the speed of the rotating arms causing excessive wear on the bearing. When the bearing wears the fluid under pressure leaks and the shaft seizes up and will bend up under pressure. Material will also wear the outer surface of the shaft. Radial destruction of the liquid pressure about the boss point also occurs. This increases maintainance requirements for the apparatus. It is necessary to use two twenty-inch disks to prevent premature bearing failure. This double structure increases costs of manufacture of the cleaning apparatus. Further, the high RPM rate of the arms causes less direct impact of the cleaning solution with the surface to be cleaned. Accordingly, a large quantity of water is used in the cleaning procedure.